The Riddler (Batman: Arkham City)
The Riddler appears as one of the antagonists in Arkham City in the 2011 game Batman: Arkham City. He is a tricky opponent obsessed with Riddles, Puzzles and Word Games. Marking his crimes with Riddles in an attempt to outwit Batman always leads to his downfall and results in his constant imprisonment. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) After Arkham After being captured by the authorities in Arkham Asylum the Riddler was placed back into his usual holding cell. Not long after he is seen meeting with the Broker to discuss the location of the Riddlers new hideout, which is somewhere in the currently unopened Arkham City limits. Using Poison Ivy's aid, the Riddler manages a miraculous escape and immediately proceeds to his new headquarters which is complete with a custom monitoring surveillance system that allows the Riddler to watch several unfortunate victims be "tested" through his vicious death traps. Riddler was also briefly mentioned by Hugo Strange. He states that his delusions of grandure and obsessive riddle compulsion continues to rule his every move. It also revealed his appearance: messy brown hair with glasses, green eyes and fingerless gloves with a question mark He is also wearing his signature green business suit with yellow question marks and on occasion his green bowler hat. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Riddler is in Arkham City, and it appears that this time around there will be a face to face confrontation between him and Batman. Also this time around in order to access the Riddler's challenge maps you have to interrogate his gang who are spread out in the city. The Riddler's previous tactic of verbally assaulting Batman didn't come to much good in Arkham Asylum and like any worthy criminal, Riddler knows he has to escalate matters. He's raising the stakes in Arkham City and posing a physical threat not only to Batman, but to innocent civilians, having kidnapped a massive supply of innocent people (Including M.P.T. Aaron Cash, M.P.T. William North, M.P.T. Eddie Burlow, M.P.T. Anne Bishop, Medic Adam Hamasaki, and some doctors) to be executed if Batman fails his challenges, assuming you have to finish all challenges before finishing the game, unlike Arkham Asylum where it let's you go back for 100 percent completion. The Riddler, to do this, ended up capturing Eddie Burlow and forcing him to allow him to capture everyone of the hostages at the church under the threat of murdering them, stabbing one of his friends in the leg to show that he wasn't bluffing. Afterwards, he wired Aaron Cash as well as several doctors with explosives and forced them to walk at his main headquarters under the threat of detonating the explosives currently wired to their helmets, placed Hamasaki, North, Bishop, a male doctor and a female doctor in riddle rooms where they were under threat of dying should Batman fail to solve the challenges, and lastly arranged via one of his agents to bring Eddie Burlow to be executed by Two Face's gang. He also gave each of the prisoners, barring Anne Bishop, frequencies to his Enigma Box (and in the case of Burlow, the Enigma Box itself as well) in case Batman somehow managed to solve his riddles and save the hostages. When Batman discovered that Bishop lacked a code, and that Bishop wasn't even aware that he supplied codes, he had Oracle track down all the buildings the Riddler had occupied to trace his main hideout. After Batman managed to evade all of the prisoners so they could be spared, he grabbed Riddler from the wooden floor as he was using his command room, and he was then forced to walk by Aaron Cash, as well as leading him to believe that the explosives on his helmet were still active (when they actually were deactivated). After somehow escaping from his predicament, Riddler ends up recruited by Black Mask. Viral Campaign On July 23, 2011, Movieviral.com posted a message on their Twitter page saying "Arkham City viral has started at Comic-Con. Code I f n W C O g 2 D 5k is for a website. crack it! #sdcc". Once the code was cracked, it was discovered that it was a url to a secret Youtube video, which was an audio recording of Quincy Sharp, Hugo Strange, and The Riddler. Sharp calls Strange and tells him that he is being thumb|right|300px|The First Audio Recordingbothered by headaches and pain. Strange tells him not to worry, to take his medications and hypnotically suggests that Sharp get some sleep. After hanging up, Strange's communications are hacked by the Riddler. After exchanging some banter, Riddler challenges Strange to a game by asking him "How do you attempt to understand what's going on in Arkham City, when all of the answers are STRANGE". The audio file then cuts off. In the description of the video, there was a message left behind saying "(1)Can (5)you (26)defeat (20)a (_)mind (21)such (7)as (5)mine(7)(5)(7)?" - #EN Once the code was cracked, another audio file was discovered. This time, the audio file was a patient interview between Penguin and Strange. At first, Penguin was reluctant to talk, saying that he owns Arkham City, but Strange retorts by saying that he allows Penguin certain freedoms. He then asks Penguin why he feels the need to own anything, believing it to be a mechanism to compensate for some childhood inadequicy. He also asks him about being friends with the Waynes. Penguin says he was friends with the Waynes "until someone did the world a favor and blew the brains out of little Wayne's self-rightous parents." He goes on to say that after the Waynes' death, he was laughing for weeks, and that it still brings a smile to his face. Strange asks hithumb|left|300px|The Second Audio Tapem if he really thinks that's okay, and Penguin laughs and calls it hysterical. He says that the Waynes destroyed his family, and that what happened to them couldn't have happened to nicer people. Then the audio tape cuts off. In the description for the video, a message was left that said "How do you protect yourself when its raining bullets" -#EN. It is unknown if this clue was ever solved. Although the official Arkham City News Twitter retweeted someone else's tweet saying "When its raining bullets, you protect yourself with an umbrella." #EN, it is unknown if that was ever the answer to the riddle. As of September 4, 2011, the clues in the descriptions for both videos have been removed. Then, on August 24, 2011, the official X-Box Twitter and Facebook profile pictures were changed to images of the Riddler. Later, the X-Box Twitter tweeted a message saying "Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you? - #EN" Later, another message was posted saying "S(1M), sh(_BE)ll w(e) (UCe)egin(9U)? - #EN". Once the clue was decoded, it led to another interview session, this time with Strange and Joker. After taunting/threatening a guard, Strange comes in and orders Joker to stop. After introducing himself, Strange asks for Joker's name. Joker taunts Strange, claiming to be Two-Face, Catwoman, and Batman. Strange offers thumb|300px|right|The Third, and so far Final Audio TapeJoker an opportunity to make a deal, saying that he is fully aware of Joker's condition, and that he does not have much time left. However, Strange says he can make his final days more comfortable. Joker asks what Strange wants in return, and Strange says that that he wants to study Joker, and figure out why he is the way he is. Joker responds by saying he dosen't have much time left, and that Strange needs more then just "psycho mumbo-jumbo" to get to the bottom of what's wrong with that. Strange says that he has much more than that and asks him if the two have a deal. The audio tape cuts off before Joker gives his reply. There was no clue left in the description of the video. Whether or not that means there are any other secret audio tapes has yet to be confirmed. Challenges Riddles 'Park Row' *'Riddle 1:' “''Its far from PURRFECT, but she calls it home.” This riddle can be solved by finding and scanning Catwoman's apartment. *'Riddle 2:' “''You’ve been warned. People aren’t the only unstable part of this city.” To solve this riddle scan a collapsed part of Arkham City's streets including signs warning of "Catastrophic Subsidence". *'Riddle 3:' “''DA campaign special: Get two votes, for the price of one.” Near the Solomon Wayne Courthouse there is Harvey Dent's old campaign office. Scan this for the solution to this riddle. *'Riddle 4:' “''I wonder how you can land an appointment with this milliner? Perhaps it would be best to book?” After Batman's encounter with the Mad Hatter there are copies of Alice in Wonderland in his hideout, scan one and this riddle is solved. *'Riddle 5:' “''Has this flower turned over a new leaf?” Scanning the shop front of "Baudelaire", which mentions that the proprietor is Pamela Isley, will answer this riddle. *'Riddle 6:' “''This den is where the vicious animals take your treasure. Is it theft, if it’s already stolen?” Find the door that is the entrance of TYGER Confiscated Goods and scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' “''This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?” Solved by aligning and scanning the question mark whilst using Detective Mode from the Solomon Wayne Courthouse flagpole. *'Riddle 8:' “''Do you have strange thoughts? Maybe you should seek help?” Scan the "Strange Winds" sign, near the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, to solve this riddle. *'Riddle 9:' “''I am an actor who can transform a film with the final cut. Who am I?” Outside the Monarch Theatre there is a poster for Basil Karlo's film "''The Terror". Scan this and the riddle will be solved. *'Riddle 10:' “''Six legs went in and only two came out. Where am I?” Behind Monarch Theatre find and scan the signpost with "Crime Alley" written on it. *'Riddle 11:' “''Acing this chemistry test will illuminate you.” Scan the "Ace Chemicals" sign at the top of the Ace Chemicals building to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 12:' “''BANG! BANG! Order in the court.” Inside Solomon Wayne Courthouse, scan the gabble on the judge's desk and the riddle will be solved. *'Riddle 13:' “''Who’s crazy enough to date this guy?” To solve the riddle, go down into the basement of Solomon Wayne's Courthouse and scan Calendar Man's cell. *'Riddle 14:' “''If you find the name, does the Cash come hand in hand?” Inside the Church/Medical Center, find the photograph of Aaron Cash and his family, scan it to solve the riddle. 'Amusement Mile' *'Riddle 1:' “''This questions can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?” To solve this riddle you need to align and scan a question mark on the back of a billboard whilst using Detective Mode. To reveal the dot, you need to open a door using a remote electric charge. *'Riddle 2:' "Which acrobat family gambled with their lives, and has now been left to fly solo?" Find and scan a poster of the Flying Graysons to solve the riddle. This poster can be found by scanning the wall on the left of the broken down bridge, where Vicky Vale was saved. Scan the wall to the left of the giant dice. *'Riddle 3:' "Would an invitation to party like the gods be a bolt out of the blue?" Scan the front of the building called Gotham City Olympus to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "If you're afraid, don't be scared to crow about it." There is a pile of hay above a collapsed piece of road. Among the hay is Scarecrow's mask. Scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "This place has taken a TURN for the worse. Is it a little BEAR for your tastes?" Scan Krank Co. Toys, the building that Bane is using as his hideout, to solve the riddle. (Note: You must be outside of the toy store to do this, not inside, and you must scan the bear on the roof to properly solve the riddle.) *'Riddle 6: '"Always a shining example of Justice? Not if you ask me." Scan the Bat-Signal on the roof of the GCPD Building to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' “''If she is the ROOT of evil, how could anyone be expected to CONTAIN her?” To solve this riddle, find the building over grown with plants - Poison Ivy's apartment. Look towards the base of the building and scan the container in the water there. *'Riddle 8:' "''Look out! Can you see where the madness began?" Look out toward the ocean. You'll see Arkham Island. Scan that island to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 9:' "Park in his spot and you may just get a ticket." Find the car park beneath the GCPD Building and scan the parking spot labelled James Gordon to solve the riddle. The car park can only be reached once the line launcher is unlocked. 'Industrial District' *'Riddle 1:' "Which notorious family keeps talking trash?" To solve the riddle, scan the sign for Falcone Shipping on the side of the boat in North Gotham Dock. *'Riddle 2:' “''Can you find this cool couple before the romance thaws?” After telling Mr. Freeze where Nora is, return to Storage Warehouse 5B and scan Mr. Freeze and his wife to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "''This riddle can be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Align both parts of the question mark, the dot is on a tower and quite a distance from the top of the question mark which is on one of the walls surrounding Wonder Tower. Scan it where it is complete, this will solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "Breaking news! Get out while you still can." Find and scan the newspaper stand to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' “''If you’re planning on making a mark in Arkham City, you’ll need a special kind of realtor.” Once inside Zsasz's Hideout, look on his desk in the center of the room and scan the business cards for the Broker. This will solve the riddle. *'Riddle 6:' “''Was this parasite ratted out, or does he continue to plague Gotham?” Find the advertisement for "Otis Flannegan Pest Control" and scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' "Air, sea or land. It would be criminal not to use these guys, wouldn't it?" Scan the sign for Falcone Warehousing and Storage to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 8:' “''Does Zsasz still pose a threat? This guy called to find out.” There is an inmate positioned as though leaning against a pay phone, he has been murdered by Zsasz. Scan the inmate to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 9:' “''Did you hear the HOLE story of how Black Mask escaped?” There is a sealed off hole near the bottom of the map, nearby are posters stating that Black Mask has been recaptured and on the wall next to the sealed hole is graffiti of Black Mask's face. Scan this and the riddle will be solved. 'Subway' *'Riddle 1:' "BOARD at drive-time? I'm not going to broadcast any more clues!" Scan a sign that is advertising The Vicky Vale Show to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Use the reflection of a reversed question mark part and make it join up with its respective dot. Scan the end result to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Coming back from the dead is cheating in any day of the week." Scan a picture of Solomon Grundy to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' “''It’s vacation time. Where shall I go? Somewhere venomous?” Scan a picture advertising Santa Prisca, Bane's native country, to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "This Killer was collared, but is he now on the loose?" Use Explosive Gel on some breakable floor near the Killer Croc Easter Egg to solve the riddle. 'The Bowery' *'Riddle 1:' "''You don't have to be crazy to shop here, do you?" Scan the sign for the Jezebel Center to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "Arkham City is not the place to be rich or famous. Bruce Wayne has never felt quite so wanted." On the wall of Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History there are numerous wanted posters of Bruce Wayne. Scan them to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Cowboy, trilby or bowler? Hats off to anyone brave to try one on." Opposite Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History there is a hat shop. Scan the sign to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "The feuding families always sit down to a good meal. Will there be a massacre?" Scan the sign that says Sal Maroni's Italian Restaurant to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "You're a dummy if you don't try and buy one." Scan the Magic and Props shop sign to solve the riddle. *Riddle 6: "Do you need to look SHARP to campaign for change?" Find and scan the billboard advertising Quincy Sharp's mayoral campaign for Gotham City to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' "Studies have shown that if you're not on your best behavior, you'll come out crazy. How Strange?" To solve this riddle, scan the TYGER Inmate Behavioural Analysis Unit door. *'Riddle 8:' "Was the writing on the wall from the moment you entered?" There is a plaque dedicated to the opening of Arkham City with Quincy Sharp's name on it. Scan the plaque to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 9:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Use the Cryptographic Sequencer in the Processing Center to get into a room where you can align the question mark that is partially on the window in Detective Mode. Scanning the question mark will solve the riddle. *'Riddle 10:' "You don't want to be caught off-guard in this place, do you?" Scan the deceased TYGER guard that is strapped upright in the Processing Center to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 11:' "My intellect towers over yours, Batman. I wonder if you'll ever solve this riddle?" Simply scan Wonder Tower to solve the riddle. 'Steel Mill' *'Riddle 1:' “''What can BOYLE and Freeze at the same time?” Find the poster in the Steel Mill for Boyle Cryogenics and scan it to solve this riddle. *'Riddle 2:' “''This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?” Use Detective Mode to find the question mark and align it. Scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' “''Do you really need to hammer it home? Everyone knows Harley is stupid.” To solve the riddle, find and scan Harley's hammer which is propped up against a wall near a Harley Head. *'Riddle 4:' “''Surely someone was clowning around when they qualified this person?” Dr. Harleen Quinzel's doctorate is on display in one of the rooms in the Steel Mill. Scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' “''Once assembled, do these two become one again?” In the Steel Mill the Abramovici Twins have reconciled and are talking to each other. Scan the brothers and the riddle will be solved. *'Riddle 6:' “''The more things change the more they stay the same. What dummy said that?” In Harley Quinn's office, her outfit from the first game is on display. Scan it to answer the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' “''What’s a funnyman without his box of tricks?” In the basement of the Steel Mill there is a box of items including a fish. Scan this to solve the riddle. 'Museum' *'Riddle 1:' "''Who's in control here? The puppet or the puppeteer?" Scarface, the Ventriloquist's dummy, is on display. Scan him to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "Was he framed? Or does it just run in the family?" Scan the Cobblepot family portrait to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Have Joker's pats laughed themselves to death or just eaten too much?" Bud and Lou, the Joker's two pet hyenas, were shot by the Penguin and stuffed. They are on display within Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History. Scan them to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "Brothers in arms, Brothers at war. Who is right? Who's... Left?" Behind the display case that Penguin was keeping Mr. Freeze in, there is a poster advertising the circus act Hammer and Sickle. Scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 5:' "This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Use the Freeze Blast to create an ice platform on the water. Then grapple toward land until you align both parts of the question mark. Scan that question mark to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 6:' "How do you protect yourself when it's raining bullets?" In the Iceberg Lounge, scan Officer Strickland, who is holding one of the Penguin's umbrellas, to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 7:' "Can anyone TOP the Penguin when it comes to the full VIP treatment?" Scan the top hat-wearing mannequin that is on display in the Iceberg Lounge to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 8:' "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, or there will be explosive consequences." Three skeletons posed like the Three Wise Monkeys are on display. Scan them to solve the riddle. 'Wonder City' *'Riddle 1:' "Crime is a global issue, Batman. You'll never stop it." Scan the globe in the middle of Wonder Tower Foundations to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 2:' "Read all about it! Is this the end of the Times?" Scan the Gotham City Times sandwich board in Wonder Avenue to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 3:' "Wanted: Dead...and alive?!" Find the wanted poster of Solomon Grundy in Wonder City and scan it to solve the riddle. *'Riddle 4:' "Do these demonic twins pose a threat?" Scan the two statues of Ra's al Ghul in the Chamber of the Demon to solve the riddle. To do this right, you must scan both statues at the same time. *'Riddle 5:' “''Where can you get a wonderful view of the past?” Whilst ascending Wonder Tower there will be an old drawing of Gotham City. Scan this and the riddle will be solved. *'Riddle 6:' "''This question can only be answered from an unusual perspective. Can you get yourself there?" Whilst climbing Wonder Tower, glide off into the distance until Batman turns himself around. As soon as he does this, turn on Detective Mode and scan the question mark that you see. This will solve the riddle. Trophies Park Row Coming soon Amusement Mile Coming soon Industrial District Coming soon Subway Coming soon The Bowery Coming soon Steel Mill Coming Soon Museum Coming soon Wonder City Coming soon Breakable Objects Park Row Coming soon Amusement Mile Coming soon Industrial District Coming soon Subway Coming soon The Bowery Coming soon Steel Mill Coming Soon Museum Coming soon Wonder City Coming soon Physical Challenges *'Physical Challenge #1:' Glide continuously for over 150 meters (without using the Grapnel Boost upgrade) *'Physical Challenge #2:' Glide continuously for over 250 meters (Grapnel Boost upgrade permitted) *'Physical Challenge #3:' Perform a vertical dive for over 50 meters *'Physical Challenge #4:' Perform five consecutive line launches without touching the ground *'Physical Challenge #5:' Glide for 30 meters while maintaining a height of less than 5 meters above the water *'Physical Challenge #6:' Achieve a x20 combat combo *'Physical Challenge #7:' Use 3 Quickfire gadgets in one combat encounter *'Physical Challenge #8:' Achieve a x5 variation bonus in one combat encounter *'Physical Challenge #9:' Aerial Attack off a stunned enemy into another (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #10:' Use the Slide to trip an enemy (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #11:' Perform a Beat Down to finish an enemy (5 required) *'Physical Challenge #12:' Counter an enemy projectile (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #13:' Hit an explosive object with a Batarang before it is thrown *'Physical Challenge #14:' Take out 2 enemies at once with the Glide Boost Attack *'Physical Challenge #15:' Use a Combo Batarang in combat (10 required) *'Physical Challenge #16:' Perform a Batclaw Slam (5 required) *'Physical Challenge #17:' Use the Quickfire Remote Electrical Charge during a combo (5 Required) *'Physical Challenge #18:' Use the Quickfire Explosive Gel during a combo (5 required) *'Physical Challenge #19:' Use the Quickfire Freeze Blast during a combo (5 required) *'Physical Challenge #20:' Use the Smoke Pellet to disorientate enemies into attacking each other *'Physical Challenge #21:' Finish a fight with a Combo Batarang (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #22:' Use the Remote Electrical Charge to get an armed enemy to fire his weapon and surprise at least one other nearby enemy *'Physical Challenge #23:' Use the Remote Electrical Charge to force an enemy to hit another enemy (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #24:' Use the Remote Electrical Charge to blast one armored thug into any other thug *'Physical Challenge #25:' Use the Freeze Cluster Grenade to immobilize three or more henchmen at one time (Upgrade required) *'Physical Challenge #26:' Use the Freeze Blast to freeze an enemy then a Batarang to knock them down *'Physical Challenge #27:' Perform a Grapnel Boost Takedown *'Physical Challenge #28:' Use the Reverse Batarang to knock down an enemy *'Physical Challenge #29:' Kick an enemy while riding on the Line Launcher (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #30:' While riding on the Line Launcher towards an unaware enemy, use the Takedown attack to drop down and knock them out *'Physical Challenge #31:' Catch a Remote Batarang *'Physical Challenge #32:' Fly a fully boosted Remote Batarang into a thug and send him flying through the air *'Physical Challenge #33:' Use the Freeze Blast to freeze an armed enemy before taking him out *'Physical Challenge #34:' Use the Smoke Pellet to disorientate an armed enemy and follow up with a Takedown *'Physical Challenge #35:' Disarm an enemy using the Batclaw disarm (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #36:' Use the Disruptor to jam the gun of an armed enemy and then get him to try and fire *'Physical Challenge #37:' Use the Remote Electrical Charge to temporarily disable a backpack Jammer device *'Physical Challenge #38:' Take down an enemy using the Sonic Batarang *'Physical Challenge #39:' Perform an Inverted Takedown from a Vantage Point *'Physical Challenge #40:' Perform a Knockout Smash (5 required) Catwoman Challenges Trophies Park Row Coming soon Amusement Mile Coming soon Industrial District Coming soon Subway Coming soon The Bowery Coming soon Steel Mill Coming Soon Museum Coming soon Physical Challenges *'Physical Challenge #1:' Use Caltrops to stun an enemy (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #2:' Perform a Special Combo Whiplash and Special Combo Whip Trip in one combo flow *'Physical Challenge #3:' Complete one Claw Climb using at least 8 separate leaps without missing the timing for a single jump *'Physical Challenge #4:' Perform a Pounce attack (3 required) *'Physical Challenge #5:' Use the Quickfire Whip attack during combat (3 required) Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange Edward Nygma A.K.A The Riddler Patient Interview thumb|275px|The Riddler Interview tapes. Tape One *'Hugo Strange:' (on phone) Do not fret, Mr. Mayor. Everything is under control… I promise you. *'Quincy Sharp:' It’s not that I don’t trust you, Hugo. It’s just… it’s just the headaches. The pain. They come all the time now. *'Hugo Strange:' Continue to take the medication. *'Quincy Sharp:' But- *'Hugo Strange:' It is late, Mr. Mayor. You are tired. You need your sleep. *'Quincy Sharp:' Of course. I need my sleep. *'Hugo Strange:' You will hang up now. *'Quincy Sharp:' I will hang up now. (ends phone call) *'Hugo Strange:' Imbecile! *'The Riddler:' I couldn’t have put it better myself! *'Hugo Strange:' What?! How dare you enter my office! *'The Riddler:' Oh, I’m not in your office… and please don’t insult me by attempting to trace this broadcast. You will fail. *'Hugo Strange:' I take it I am talking to Mr. Edward Nigma. *'The Riddler:' Do you know of any other inmate in your twisted little penitentiary who is a genius enough to arrange this little chat? *'Hugo Strange:' Narcissism – a compulsive desire to prove his intellect – and a predilection for riddles. *'The Riddler:' You’ve read my file! *'Hugo Strange:' Of course. *'The Riddler:' Good. Then let’s get started. How do you attempt to understand what is going on in Arkham City when all of the answers are strange? Tape Two *'The Riddler:' Good evening, Hugo. I believe it is time for our one-on-one. *'Hugo Strange:' No. It is time for you to stop this and give up. My TYGER guards will find you and when that happens, I will perform the procedure on you myself. *'The Riddler:' Procedure? Oh, you mean what you did to all those poor fools back at the Asylum. To be honest, I think you did them all a favor. *'Hugo Strange: '''How do you...? *'The Riddler: How do I know that you requested access to all the most... forgettable patients and proceeded to melt their brains with the help of that confused milliner? Or did you mean, how do I know that you have been providing the ex-warden with your own special medication, no doubt intended to render his synapses more malleable to your suggestions. Or maybe you are currently wondering if I know about the secret panel in your closet. How it slides back to reveal what you want most. How you sit, wearing that suit, crying into your hands as you question whether you are really worthy. *'''Hugo Strange: What do you want, Mister Nigma? *'The Riddler: '''Oh, that's easy. I want exactly what you want. *'Hugo Strange:' And what's that? *'The Riddler:' Batman. Dead. Humiliated. But dead. Tape Three *'The Riddler:' Knock, knock, Professor. Guess who? *'Hugo Strange: I grow tired of these insipid games, Mr. Nigma. If you wish to speak to me, my guards will escort you safely to my tower. *'The Riddler: '''Please, Hugo. If you're going to set a trap, at least pretend to try harder than that. *'Hugo Strange: 'No traps, Edward. I simply wish to grant you safe passage through Arkham City. I think the time has come for us to meet at equals. *'The Riddler: 'You, Strange? My equal? I am the man whose cunning will soon have Batman lying at my feet, bloodied and broken. *'Hugo Strange: 'Really? *'The Riddler: 'Then I will pull off his mask and look into his dull, dying eyes. In that last instant he will know that I have finally beaten him and I will finally know who he really is. *'Hugo Strange: 'My apologies, Edward. I see now that we are nowhere near equals. *'The Riddler: 'Finally. *'Hugo Strange: 'You see, like me, you are obsessed with the Batman, but unlike me, you don't know who he really is. Do you? *'The Riddler: 'What? Tape Four *'The Riddler: 'I know you're lying, Strange. There is no way that you could have figured it out. It's some kind of trick. It must be. *'Hugo Strange: Oh, I used no tricks, no childish puzzles. I simply created a psychological profile of the man most likely to be the Batman, and then matched it against the most logical candidate. I was right, of course. *'The Riddler: '''Well, who is he? *'Hugo Strange: 'Ah, but that would spoil the game for you, wouldn't it? *'The Riddler: 'You must tell me! I implore you Strange! I-- *'Hugo Strange: 'Really, Edward. If I could figure it out, it must be child's play for you. *'The Riddler: 'But I... I... *'Hugo Strange: 'Interesting. Tell me, Edward. How is the Riddler like a blank dictionary? You're both at a loss for words. Trivia *After you defeat the Riddler he is tied to one of his walking deathtraps. If you walk in front of him when he is being led around the room, he will start to panic, believing he is about to be blown up since he doesn't know Batman disabled the device. *After you save each hostage from Riddler's death traps, the hostages take longer to remember the Radio Frequency station the Riddler gave them. This could be because of each new death trap the Riddler had a highier belief that he would beat Batman. This is pretty much confirmed by the last hostage, who wasn't even given a code as the Riddler fully believed that one would have killed him. Game Over lines *"''This is hardly a surprise. I always knew I was better than you." *"Well, well. So the shaved monkey has failed. How utterly, utterly expected." *"What's wrong? Has your primitive brain given up and accepted that I, the Riddler, am better than you?" *"Riddle me this. What lies on the ground, is full of holes, and gives off a slight burning smell?" *"Question: What do you call someone who prevented a guard from turning into mincemeat? Answer: Not you, Batman!" *''You picked wrong, Dark Knight!'' Gallery Batmanriddler2.jpg|Riddler concept art Batmanriddler3.jpg|Riddler watches while Batman rescues a hostage The riddler by bdup07-d3h2294.png Riddler.PNG|Riddler in his secret control room in Arkham City 981374_20110607_790screen001.jpg|Batman rescues a doctor from Riddler's deathtrap 5930124347_3ee68e42c0_o.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler.jpg batman-arkham-city-riddler-trailer-reminds-us-of-saw.jpg batman-arkham-city-the-riddler.jpg Riddler-character.png Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters